


Super Series of One-Shots

by Doc_Confused_And_Grumpy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Confused_And_Grumpy/pseuds/Doc_Confused_And_Grumpy
Summary: A series of one-shots in the Supergirl Universe, that will go all over the place. There won't be a focus on romance because there's already a lot on this website. But you can interpret as you will. This will update sporadically because it is difficult to turn ideas into stories.





	Super Series of One-Shots

For 13 years the world had thought that Kara Danvers had never sworn in her life, resorting to words like shoot, damn and crap. Her foster family, her friends, and acquaintances all believed this but one day it all changed. Kara and Mon-El had arrived to fend off another attack on L-Corp during a press conference. Onlookers watched as their superhero and her sidekick(no one knew who he really was) sped into the commotion. Kara plowed into Henshaw, tackling him into the ground, with concrete flying everywhere. They fought blow for the blow. Heat Vision and super strength left their mark on the area as the courtyard crumbled around them. With a lucky punch, Supergirl flew into a wall, and slowly stood up brushing concrete off her shoulder. Needing a second to recover and bait Henshaw, she began to speak. 

“Does this ever get old for you? Getting beat up over and over again on the orders of a powerless woman. I’m no engineer but I think you need to go to a repair shop, C-3PO.” Henshaw glared out of a flickering eye but remained silent.

“What? Did you never have time to watch Star Wars while you were hunting defenseless refugees? That's really a shame, I think you could really relate to Dar-”Henshaw had growled and began to stalk towards her as he spoke.

“Defenseless refugees?”, he scoffed,”They are dangerous invaders who have no place on my planet. Once I rid the world of alien scum like you the earth and its inhabitants will be great again.” Supergirl saw him shift to an attacking stance and smirked. He was going to be fighting angry and therefore far more stupid.

Mon-El had knocked around a few goons but ignored the rest when he attempted to “help” Supergirl. He sprinted towards Henshaw with no strategy, an easy target for Henshaw When he barreled towards Henshaw, the cyborg side stepped and threw him at Supergirl. With both down the goons focused their attention on the terrified crowd, preventing any escape. But the DEO managed to swoop in just in time to rush away the civilians in danger. Supergirl shoved off Mon-El none too carefully and regained the upper hand quickly. When the fight had finished Kara turned towards Mon-El, a thunderous expression on her face. They began to argue loudly in Kryptonese, too fast for anyone to understand, then Mon-El started laughing hysterically. Kara stopped her angry exclamations. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Kara seemed to have grown angrier at Mon-El enjoyed himself more.

“Damn! I cannot believe it.”Mon-El said between chuckles. “A Kryptonian swearing harder than any Daxamite. Your stuffy brethren would be scandalized and you would get a drink or two on Daxam.”

Kara snorted. “Clearly you never met my Aunt. We will talk more back at the DEO.” She flew off after a pointed glare. The Super Friends, who were present, were very confused. Kara Danvers swearing, three words they never thought they would hear. While Winn, Alex, and Lena could read a lot of Kryptonian, only Alex could speak some. Superman was fluent enough but  
Kara often told Alex he had the limits of an alien Google Translate. Needing answers and already angry at Mon-El, Alex stormed towards him followed by the others. 

“Your stupid “heroics” put everyone in danger and you somehow managed to get Kara angry enough to say whatever the hell was she saying!” Proving himself to be more stupid than he already seemed he ignored her anger. Mon-El looked to each of them, his cocky smile growing larger.

“Not even the sister knows, oh that’s impressive. Why don’t you just ask her?.”

A Few Hours Later

Kara and Mon-El had finally emerged from their training room. Kara looked no worse for wear except for the cement dust dirtying her cape and flawless hair(the biggest mystery on Earth is how the hair of Supers is never ruined). Mon-El, on the other hand, looked like he had gone ten rounds with well Supergirl. He rushed off to the bunks, leaving Kara alone to face the confused faces of her friends and family. She beamed and started talking to them. 

“Oh hey, guys! What do you need?” Winn responded.

“Things looked pretty uh...heated out there. For the sake of...scientific curiosity, yeah that works,”, Winn mumbled the last part under his breath, “what did you say to him? I haven’t seen him laugh that hard since your tussle with that irritating flying cat.”. Kara nervously twisted the end of the cape in her hands. 

“Stop making fun of Streaky. She was just confused when she clawed my face. Anyways I was just ranting a bit in Kryptonese. Don’t want the public to think Supergirl is a bad influence. He hasn’t really seen me angry till now, maybe that’s why he was laughing.” With every word, her tone became more and more unsure. Spotting J’onn walking towards them she almost sighed in relief. But her relief would soon be destroyed when he opened his mouth to speak.

“Alex wait til Supergirl rests on the sunbed before you interrogate her.” Kara groaned at his words. 

“But I don’t need to, I’m all good.” She rose off the ground. “Look powers and everything.”, punctuating her words by speeding around the group,”Show me the next nefarious plot, I’m ready!” Kara pumped her fist, looking ready to speed off. Alex dragged her back down and forced her to listen.

“Even with powers, you need to rest, remember last time?” The image of Supergirl crashing into her cousin’s statue in Metropolis after a grueling week long team up circulated news outlets for weeks. Alex continued after Winn stopped laughing with an elbow to the ribs.

“Before you go rest, what were you saying out there? Mon-El was being more smug than usual.” Kara looked everywhere but her sister and refused to talk. J’onn sighed and answered. 

“She was cursing in Kryptonian using words I have not even heard of.” Kara’s mouth flapped open like a fish and looked indignant. 

“What happened to no mind reading?” 

“There was no mind reading. I’m older than you by give or take a couple centuries, I’ve picked up some things.” Alex brought back that attention to the problem at hand. 

“How…and when did you learn to swear so much? You landed here when you were literally 12. And I know for sure that Kal didn’t teach you to swear during your training sessions. He was too busy being so self righte-”. J’onn silenced her with a glare. Alex huffed but remained looking at Kara searching for answers. Seeing no escape, Kara chose to respond.

“Despite what Mon-El and his countrymen think we weren’t paragons of virtue on Krypton. We were an advanced, civilized society, not a monastery. You should have seen my parents after a bad day, the things my father called Rozan.*”. Winn looked like he wanted to ask but Kara continued.

“Also my Aunt was a general for Rao’s sake and she looked after me more than my parents. What do you expect? Why are you upset though?” Alex lifted her hands in exasperation at Kara’s comment. 

“Do you know what we could have gotten away with mom? She was like a hawk when we were teenagers, scared I’d become a bad influence on little naive Kara. We could have so much fun. English can only go so far on a bad day. It would be helpful to expand my vocabulary.”Kara looked relieved and was about to leave when she heard Alex gasp 

“Oh my god. There would have been so many ways to insult Lord.”


End file.
